


Blind Date

by Elevenlocked



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blind!Bones, Contest Winner, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevenlocked/pseuds/Elevenlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AN academy AU where Gaila sets Uhura up on a blind date - literally. Bones is blind. Uhura and Bones go on the date. Simple as that. c:</p><p>Does she like him, or not? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Missnyotauhura on Tumblr. She won my roleplay accounts contest, and she gets three fanfictions. This is the first fanfiction out of three that has been completed.
> 
> I tried my best. I've always seen Uhura/Bones as a BroTP, so I tried to satisfy you with what I wrote. I do hope you enjoy it! :)

Gaila walked into their shared quarters, smiling at her as she set her things down. She trotted towards Uhura, wrapping her arms around her as she hugged her friend tightly. Smiling wide as she giggled. "Uhura, I have a surprise for you."

The brunette worked on her work, typing on the PADD at her side. Gaila always seemed to have some sort of surprise for her. Be it a batch of cookies or something. She threw her head back, groaning slightly and turning in Gailas arms so she was facing her. "What is it this time, another blind date?"

Gaila scoffed, removing her arms and nodding. "You bet! But there's a catch!"

"He's an alien." Sarcastically spoke Uhura.  
"No, actually, he's blind."

She looked at Gaila. Oh. Wow. That was a big twist! Uhura gave her a look and nodded. Well she had always fancied the talented, tall, slender Vulcan that was Spock - but perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as it seems. She would just go on the date, see how the man was, and perhaps the two of them could be friends. Uhura was never one for relationships, but if the Vulcan had expressed the same feelings, that would wow her!

Gaila rolled her eyes, wandering over to her bed and sitting down. She crossed a leg over the other and grinned. "Come on, Uhura, give the guy a chance. I think this guy will take the cake. He's bitter, a stud, and I think the both of you will get along well." 

Now, Uhura had actually taken this into considersation while Gaila was talking. She supposed she could. She had been studying for a while and supposed that it would be good to get out and relax for some time. She looked at Gaila, nodded and stood up. "I'll go on your date, just stop setting these up for me. I've got better things to do."

Springing from the bed, Gaila dashed her way over to her own closet. She pulled out a red dress that cut down to her knees, it was fit to the body, and gave a nice, long back, ruffles engraving the edges of it. She walked over to Uhura and smiled. “His best friend’s getting him ready. He says to leave him be with doing things on his own, guys been blind for a long time and would like to keep the independance the way it is. Something like that..” The red head shrugged, slipping the dress into Uhuras arms and grabbing her wrist. She pulled her along, pushing her into the bathroom and grinning.

Uhura was going to look smashing.

Uhura closed the door. Not believing that she was getting herself into this situation, she slipped on the dress no problem. Damn — however Gaila found the perfect fit, she did and this made Uhura actually quite pleased. She stepped out, standing in the doorway and placing a hand on her hip. 

Spinning around, the green skinned woman beamed from ear to ear, scanning the other up and down. "Now, if I was blind, I would be kicking myself. You look hot!" She clapped her hands together, mentally cheering to herself. She got the perfect fit for Uhura, and she looked smashing!

\----

The arrival to the restaurant that Gaila had picked out wasn't far. She walked her there, and even pointed the man out from the outside. As if she had to do that, he was clearly the only man standing there, unsure of where to go because he was blind. When someone came up to him, the man could tap his watch and shake his head. Uhura stared for a bit, trying to figure out who it was. Then it hit her. 

Oh my god... it wa Jims friend -- Leonard McCoy!

Her jaw dropped a bit. She thought they were dating! At least, it seemed like Jim had a strong interest in the man. Despite all of the times he had slept around. She thought that this man would change Jims ways, but it seemed that she was wrong about that. 

Suddenly, a hand went to her shoulder. She blinked, looked over at her friend and nodded. She stepped into the entrance of the restaurant, walking up to the man with Gaila. Gaila began to speak, explaining that his date was here. He nodded, thanked her, and blushed, walking off and giving the other a small smile. 

Jim - who 'just so happened to appear' took them to their table. He patted Leonard on the shoulder goodbye and grinned at Uhura. She snapped a glare back at the enthused male, watching as he left, Gaila still there. 

She waved her goodbye and she was off.

\---

The date was longer than expected for Uhura. They talked the whole time. She was a little put off by his attitude, but it dissolved quickly when she realised that he was rather smart and not so high up on himself like Jim was. At first, he was a quiet man with a bad temper, but he really was lovely and such a sweetheart.

She laughed at his jokes --- when he told them -- and laughed at his comments about Jim. Seems they sort of had the same thoughts about Jim. 

Once they had finished eating, Leonard had payed for the meal and they were off. She offered help, but he simply declined and trotted off to the exit. Following, she stepped out a little after, carrying her belongings in one arm and helping him with his own. She had a fantastic time, their conversations changing topic and flowing well. It wasn't involving the random bomb, which was good.

She smiled. "I don't mean to make this cliche, but I had a wonderful time." "I don't blame you, I did as well." "Good." 

She kept her smile. Despite not being able to see it, he could sense it. It made his heart flutter. He was able to charm a woman after his dreadful divorce, and it made him feel young being able to do a 'blind date' set up by his best friend.

He stood there, unsure of where to go. Leonard swallowed, about to speak before a pair of lips caressed his cheek. Suddenly a tint of pink touched his cheeks, and he nodded back to her. "Oh --"

"Don't get the wrong idea, but I'd like to go out for dinner again sometime." She giggled, turning and saying goodbye as Jim came into view, wrapping his arm around McCoys shoulders and tugging him along.

"Hit it off?"  
"...I think it went well. Seems like the type of woman to go after Spock, though."


End file.
